I Love You
by CrystalWolf28
Summary: When Bluestreak hurts Hound they become distant and Bluestreak gives up on his emotions. But when he learns that Hound was worse than he is and severely needs help. Will Blue be able to push past and help Hound.
1. Pain

A grey-furred wolf lets out a sigh as he stares at the starry sky. He couldn't sleep and even if he slept he would have nightmares. "Blue?" Bluestreak looks over to see his brother. "Prowl?" Prowl was a black and white wolf with sharp blue eyes.

"Nightmares?" Prowl whispered not wanting to disrupt the younger wolf sleeping next to Bluestreak. "Hound slept over?" Blue nods nuzzling him getting the scent of pine. "He had a nightmare too."

The green wolf sleeping next to Blue woke up tiredness in his eyes. "B-Blue? Is it morning already?" Blue smiles and Prowl laughed. "Nope, it's still night Hound." Prowl answered for his brother.

"Blue why did you nuzzle me?" Hound sits up tilting his head. Blue blushed and looks away. "I-I u-uh...have to get water! Be right back!" Blue shots up and runs away still flustered. Hound lets out a worried whimper.

"He's ok Hound. He just got embarrassed." Prowl comforts the younger wolf who snuggles into him. "Hound? You don't have any family that's alive right?" Hound pulls away his dark green eyes widen and quiver.

"N-No. I'm alone. I have no one." Hound says tears in his eyes. "You're so lucky! You have a brother who loves you dearly! You're never alone! Someone is there to comfort you when you're scared or sick!" Hound lets the tears fall freely and Prowl hugs him.

He lifts up Hound's head and smiles at him. "That's not true. Hound, Blue is your best friend he's always there for you. Don't forget that I also will be there too." Hound sniffs and smiles hugging Prowl tighty.

"So when are you going to tell my brother you love him?" Prowl asked and smirk on his face. Hound smiles and blushes. "I don't know but... I hope I can soon."

Prowl smiles showing a brief flash of sharp teeth. "Go find him for me. I think he would like your company." Hound looks unsure but confidence shines in his eyes. "Ok!"

He runs off and Prowl shakes his head with a smile. "Those two are going to be together forever." He mumbles before heading back into the warm cave.

He sprawls out by the fire and falls asleep.

-time skip to 2 weeks-

Bluestreak groaned as his history teacher drones on about American history. He picked at a scab on his pale arm wishing for this class to end. A lot had happened in those two weeks. When Hound had come down to the river to get Bluestreak he tripped and broke his right arm which is his writing arm.

Prowl isn't able to go to school because he has the flu. Blue sighs and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Sometimes he wishing he can wolf out and be free. He looks out the window and thinks about a certain green haired boy. "Bluestreak!" His teachers angry yell dragged him back to reality.

"See me after class." Blue sunk into his seat as the class laughed. The teacher continues the class still droning on. The bell rung after 20 minutes which Bluestreak was not listening. "Bluestreak? I'm not mad. I'm worried about your health." Blue sighs and glares at the teacher.

"Stop being like my damm brother! I'm fine!" I growl baring my teeth till someone dragged me out of the room. It was Jazz who didn't look happy at all. Jazz is a tall guy with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes and skin. "Blue what is wrong with you! You don't curse at a teacher ever!" Blue glares at Jazz pushing him away.

Bluestreak wasn't fine he has been avoiding Hound ever since Hound broke his paw. He hasn't had food in two weeks and nearly passed out five times. He also felt empty and lonely. "I-I'm not ok! Jazz I'm so scared that Hound hates me! I love him I don't want him to hate me!"

The tears fall freely out of the grey eyes of Bluestreak. Jazz hugs him and rubs his back soothing him. "Blue why did you say anything?" Jazz holds the young boy in his arms letting him cry. Blue cried for a good twenty minutes before stopping.

"Feeling better?" Blue looks up at Jazz staring into his chocolate brown eyes before smiles a nodding. Jazz smiles back and ruffed Blue's grey hair. "Blue do you want to grab some food I can see if Hound can meet us?"

Jazz smirks lightly poking at Blue. "That's fine by me it would be nice to eat something." Jazz laughs as Blue's stomach growls making the boy blush and laugh too.

Over at Penny's cafe and restaurant.

"Hound said he will be here in five minutes." Jazz informed a nervous looking Bluestreak. "Calm down Blue you'll be fine!" Blue sipped on the water he was drinking still waiting for the soda he ordered. "I-I know I'm just nervous. What if he's mad I'm the reason his arm is broken." Jaaz eyes soften when he sees tears in the younger boy's eyes.

"You really care about him don't you?" Blue looks at Jazz smiling and nods. "I care deeply for him. I love him so much Jazz. Just as much as you love Prowl." Jazz playfully glares at Blue who laughs as the door slides opens. A boy about the same height as Blue walks through the door. His dark tan skin easily clashing against his dark green hair and dark green eyes.

Blue's could feel his face turning red and Jazz start laughing to himself. "Jazz! Blue!" Hound walks over to them and sits next to Blue. "Heya Blue haven't seen you in awhile." Hound smiles showing his white teeth. Bluestreak looks down at Hound's cast which is also dark green he sniffs. "Blue?" Blue started crying and Hound's eyes widen. "Blue what's wrong?!" Blue couldn't contain his emotions but showed it in the wrong way.

"You! You had to get hurt! YOu shouldn't be so happy! It's your fault!" Hound looks down at the table eyes quivering. "Well I'm sorry i wanted to make sure your ok!" Hound snapped at him glaring sharply at Blue. Jazz flinches and tries to stop them. Jazz looks around watching people whisper and stare. A sound of slapping make Jazz turn around. Hound was clutching his right cheek tears in his eyes.

Hound dashes off and Jazz looks at Blue angry. "Bluestreak outside now." Jazz coldy says pushing away from the table. "No." Blue snaps at him looking away. "Bluestreak do you want me to tell Prowl." Blue flinches and follows Jazz outside dragging his feet. Jazz stops him and glares at him. "How dare you ever slap Hound! He's your best friend. It's like me slapping Prowl!"

Blue realizes what he did and shakes his head muttering sorry. Jazz sighs and lifts his head looking into upset grey eyes. "Go home. Go take care of Prowl. And you better hope that Hound isn't mad at you." Blue nods and trudges all the way home crying. When he reaches the home he unlocks it and finds Prowl waiting for him. "Blue. I'm very disappointed in you. Why did you do that!" Prowl voice goes into a whisper shaking his head.

Bluestreak didn't respond but continues to cry Prowl hugs him letting him cry. Blue finally let go and Prowl smiles at him. "Did you get sick today Prowl?" Blues asks heading to the kitchen to make food for Prowl. "Yeah. It sucks." Prowl laughed and Blue looks at his older brother. "So it' soup tonight?" Blue asks his brother who nods before laying back down on the couch.

"You need to eat too Blue." Blue sighs and nods feeling hungry but empty. He didn't want to feel anymore. Blue fixed the soup for the both of them and goes to sit next to Prowl. "Here Prowl." Prowl thanks him and slowly eats Blue practly devores the soup since he hasn't had food in two weeks. Ocne Blue and Prowl finished BLue took the bowls and washed them before heading to bed early. Blue got undressed only leaving his boxers on.

He thought about what he did and starts crying again. "Dear god what have I done." Blue whispered closing his eyes.


	2. I'm sorry

"Hound?" Mirage sighs and walks into Hound's room. Jazz told him everything. Poor Hound he looked so heartbroken. "Hound?" Mirage tried again worried about his roommate and best friend. He didn't move from under the covers and the room was dark. "Are you hungry?" Hound pulls the covers off and looks at Mirage.

"R-R-Raj? Why did he have to hit me. W-Why am I so clumsy and stupid." Mirage walks towards the bed and sits down letting Hound crawl into his lap. Hound drapes his head into Mirage's lap looking into the bright blue eyes.

"No school today?" Mirage asks Hound who sheepishly looks away. "I don't want it go to school because of what happened." Hound whimpers and sighs. "Well I have to go I have a test and my mean teacher told me I can't stay with you." Mirage scowls and Hound nods hardly showing emotions.

"I'll be back Hound and we can go eat out or something!" Hound nods and hugs Mirage tightly. "I'll be back I promise." Mirage gets up and heads to the door closing it and heading down the stairs. "Hey Jazz!" Jazz smiles at him and waits for him.

"How is Hound doing?" Jazz asks looking at Mirage worried. "H-He's not ok. I think he might be heartbroken." Jazz comforts Mirage the best he can. "Do you want to come to dinner or something with us? I think Hound honestly needs you too."

Jazz nods and smiles at the blue haired boy. Mirage smiles at his best friend and they start running when the bell rings. "Bye Jazz!" Mirage yells running down the hall nearly tripping. Jazz laughs and walks into his class. Music it was Jazz's favorite class.

"Hey Blue." Jazz says to him quietly. Blue looks at him and sighs. "Hey. Do you need something?" Blue asks him Jazz shakes his head and walks to the front. "What's wrong with him?" Jazz mumbled picking up Hound's drum sticks placing them in his backpack.

Maybe music will help him. Jazz thought and sat down waiting for Prowl. The teacher starts the class and still no Prowl. Jazz sighs and takes a deep breath and the door flies open and Prowl is standing there panting.

"Prowl your late class started fifteen minutes ago." The teacher said and Prowl nods a light blush covering his face. Prowl looks at Jazz and walks to him sitting down. "Dude what happened?" Jazz whispers as Prowl gets his guitar out. "I couldn't find any of my stuff this morning." Prowl said verbally upset. Jazz takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Blue didn't help you?" Jazz said raising a brow and Prowl sighs moving his messy black and white hair out of his face. "I didn't even comb my hair Jazzy." Prowl said trying to fix it quickly. Jazz smiles and the teacher shushes them.

Class went by fast Jazz pushed himself and sighed turning to his boyfriend. "So. How is Blue doing?" Jazz asked helping Prowl pack his stuff up. Prowl's eyes snapped up and he looks at his brother. Prowl looked back at Jazz and then at his brother again. "I don't know Jazz. He hasn't spoken to me at all." Prowl said and picked up his backpack and putting it on.

Jazz hugs the taller and older boy and feels Prowl stiffen for a second before hugging him. "Are still afraid?" Jazz said looking up into Prowl's dark blue eyes. Prowl closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Jazz and nuzzled his hair. "The last time I had you in my arms you were dying. I can't forget that." Prowl said and Jazz looks around the room and sees it's empty. Well minus Blue who is looking out the window. Jazz pushes himself onto his tiptoes and kisses Prowl on lips. The height difference between the two were cute. Prowl is 6'2 and Jazz is 5'4.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom before class. I'll see you at lunch!" Jazz said racing out of the room Prowl smiled and turned to his waiting brother. "You coming Blue?" Prowl said and Blue stands up and nods. Blue walked to him and Prowl pulls him into a comforting hug. Blue shakes and hugs his brother tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hound I'm sorry!" Blue mumbles over and over again. Prowl looked at him and sees the tears dripping down his chin. Blue hiccuped and Prowl wipes the tears away. "Do you want to go home?" Prowl asked after ten minutes of Blue crying. Blue nodded and they walk to the office. "Do you think we can head home early?" Prowl asked the tall lady she looks up at him and Prowl feels nauseous.

Blue had stopped crying but was tired Prowl takes a deep breath. "I don't feel well and Blue wants to stay w-with m-me." Prowl said covering his mouth. He felt fine this morning so why is he feeling horrible now? Blue saw what was happening and they quickly leave.

Prowl did throw up a few times before they reached home. Once they got home they both fell asleep on the couch together. Prowl woke up to his brother shaking him scared. "Prowl wake up! Your have a nightmare!" Prowl opened his eyes and Blue sighs in relief. Prowl tilted his head and sighed. "You were screaming and crying. You also kept saying Jazz's name. Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Is Jazz ok?" Prowl sits up and a whimper escapes his lips. A knock on the door made the brothers look up. "Stay I'll get it." Blue said and pushes himself up from the couch and walking to the door.

Prowl sighed and rubbed his dark blue eyes and hears Blue coming back. Prowl looks up and leaps off the couch tackling down Jazz. Prowl felt Jazz bury his face into his neck and wrap his arms around Prowl. Prowl flipped Jazz over and Jazz kisses his neck hard. "Are you ok? Blue told me what happened." Prowl kissed Jazz on the lips and Jazz nuzzles him. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Prowl repeats over and over to Jazz who keeps his face in Prowl's neck. Jazz sighs and slams his lips onto Prowl's mouth. "I Love you too. Prowl." Jazz grins and they get up Prowl hugs Jazz again tightly and Jazz hugs him back. "Thank you Blue." Jazz said after Prowl let him go and Blue nods and runs out of the room. "I think we made Blue upset." Jazz said looking up into the dark blue eyes.

"I have a idea. I'm supposed to go see Hound and Mirage for dinner. But why don't I take Blue and you too?" Prowl raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "Is that a good idea? What if Hound is mad at Bluestreak?" Prowl muttered and Jazz shrugs. "I think it's worth the risk Prowler." Prowl nodded and smiled at Jazz. "We'll get ready Jazzy." Prowl said and walks away while Jazz waits on the couch.

Jazz calls Mirage and gives him a heads up about the plan. "Alright we'll be a little late because Hound's arm was hurting so we're in the doctor. But don't worry he's not with me." Mirage said reassuring Jazz. "Alright. See you later."

Prowl walks in with a short sleeved shirt and Jazz grins. "I missed seeing those muscles Prowler." Jazz told him and Prowl's whole face turns red. "Sh-Shut up!" Prowl mutters grinning at him. "Is Blue coming?" Jazz asks leans on the taller boy getting the scent of roses.

"Yes. Slowly but surely." Prowl said pulling Jazz into his lap. "Hey? Jazz have you ever thought of taking our relationship farther?" Prowl shyly asks and Jazz looks up at him. "I think about everyday." Jazz smiled at him and Prowl blushes as Jazz kisses his neck."Blue you ready?" Blue walks out red in the face and nods. "You were listening weren't you." Prowl said and Blue nods walking to the lovers.

"I'm happy for you." Blue said and sighs looking at his grey shoes his mind only thinking about Hound. Bluestreak started to blush and covered his face. "Are you ready?" Blue said his voice being muffled behind his hands. "Yes. Are you ok?" Jazz said standing up looking at the blushing boy.

"I'm fine." Blue said letting out a groan and his nose twitched as Jazz and Prowl walked to the door. This smell it's Hound's. Right i wore this shirt when I spent the night with him. I never washed it. Blue blushed heavily and shifted the scent was gonna drive him crazy. Prowl walked to him and dragged him to the door. Hound smelled like roses and pine. Blue begs his body not to do something embarrassing.

"What is wrong with you today you've been blushing and stuff." Prowl said as they start walking Blue looked at his brother and shrugged. "I was tired." Blue lied and Prowl sees right through it. "Blue you are terrible at lying. I'm not gonna push you." Prowl said and they walk into the restaurant and Blue sits down as Jazz talks with the people in the front.

"Come on Blue." Jazz said and they walk to the table Prowl and Jazz hoped this would go well. Blue looked at the two confused and shrugged. Two people were already there and grey eyes make contact with green ones. They stared at each other and Hound ran off before Blue could speak.

"Hound! Wait!" Blue screamed and chased after the boy the whole time screaming Hound's name and saying sorry. Hound turned a corner speeding up and Bluestreak followed but when he reached the corner Hound was gone. Blue sank down onto his knees and cried. He cried till arms wrapped around him. Prowl held him and Mirage and Jazz did the same. The boy he loved so much was gone and it was his fault.


End file.
